Deseo
by Cloud122
Summary: El hombre…el lobo… ¿quién lo desea?


Hola, es mi primer Sterek, espero no se decepcionen.

Advertencias: únicamente que no está ambientada en ninguna temporada.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de MTV y Jeff Davis.

* * *

Deseo

—XXXXXXXX—

— _Lo deseas_ — escucha la voz de su interior, aquella que desde hace meses no ha hecho otra cosa más que tratar de obtener el control.

— _Cállate_ — responde tajante. No estaba de humor para tener esa conversación.

— _Sabes que es verdad_. —

Un gruñido escapa de su garganta llamando la atención del joven quien estaba frente suyo, le miró unos momentos antes de que con un gesto le ordenara continuar con su trabajo.

El sonido del teclado vuelve a escucharse en la habitación, es ahí cuando respira; inhala el aire reteniéndolo unos momentos, exhalando lentamente, debe calmarse.

— _Solo pospones lo inevitable_ —

— _No tendrás el control_ —sentenció molesto.

La risa del lobo retumba en su interior, y eso le enoja. Porque constantemente debe luchar por mantener el control pero cada día siente como va perdiendo fuerza.

— _Ya lo tengo_ — responde su voz interna —. _Solo debes aceptarlo._

— _Silencio_ —sentenció.

No debía escucharlo, buscaba convencerlo por cualquier medio y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Porque sabe las consecuencias de ceder a las palabras del lobo.

— _Es tu deseo…—_

Había sido una mala idea, el estar en ese lugar, cerca de su persona… su aroma golpeaba su nariz embriagándolo por completo. Examinó cada facción del adolescente, conocía de sobra cada uno de sus gestos, cada rasgo por insignificante que fuera, incluso la cantidad de lunares que tenía.

Desde la primera vez que le vio, supo que tenía algo diferente. Y no, no era su increíble capacidad de hablar logrando marear a más de uno con todo ese parloteo. Tampoco era su habilidad para meterse en problemas, atrayendo a cada ser sobrenatural con deseos de matarlo ¿y por qué? Por su maldita curiosidad que le exponía a toda clase de peligros logrando sacarlo de quicio, llevándolo al extremo.

— _Compañero —_ rugió su lobo la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los del menor.

Cuando era joven, Laura le había hablado del tema. Recordaba algunas de las señales, pero se negaba aceptarlo. No tenía opción, el lobo había escogido y su decisión era irreversible.

Pero una cosa era que el lobo decidiera y otra era dejarlo actuar. Su parte humana debía mantener el control. Porque no deseaba lastimar a Stiles, no quería exponerlo a más peligros ni tampoco atemorizarlo con semejante revelación. Ser el compañero de un Alpha implicada demasiadas cosas.

— ¡Hey!— escuchó la voz molesta del menor. — ¿Estás prestando atención?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el aroma de Stiles inunda sus fosas nasales a través de la suave brisa que se coló por la ventana. Cada parte de su ser tiembla ante la idea de poder tocar esa piel tersa, clavar sus colmillos en aquel cuello pálido, escucharle gritar su nombre.

— _Maldición—_ gruño cerrando sus ojos.

No sabía cuánto más podía soportar, todo en él le pedía a gritos que tomará al menor, que le marcara como suyo. Y tenía miedo, porque en el fondo el lobo tenía razón… no solo era su parte animal quien le deseaba.

—Derek, ¿estás bien? — preguntó el menor acercándose a su cama. El alpha actuaba extraño, parecía estar peleando consigo mismo, observó como la respiración del mayor comenzaba agitarse, por su frente comenzaron a resbalar pequeñas gotas de sudor.

La risa del lobo retumbaba en su interior, no soportaría mucho… necesitaba… necesitaba…

—Stiles — pronunció con un tono áspero, seguía sin abrir los ojos —.Aléjate…el lobo… no puedo…

—Es la luna — explicó nervioso el menor—. La luz que desprende, es diferente. Influye en los lobos su deseo sexual…yo creo que….oh oh.

— _Es hora_ — sentenció la voz.

Stiles fue incapaz de seguir hablando al observar como el mayor le miraba, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos.

—Yo creo…creo… que… —balbuceo el menor tratando de alejarse —

Pero no pudo dar más allá de dos pasos cuando sintió que era lanzado a su cama, trato de incorporarse pero Derek se había colocado encima suyo impidiéndole poder escapar.

Le gruñe. Como una advertencia de que no tratara de escapar y Stiles solo puede mirarlo sorprendido, Derek no deja de observarle, se siente como una presa siendo acorralada por el cazador.

Y su corazón está frenético, tanto que el mismo es capaz de escuchar su fuerte latir sin la necesidad de tener algún poder. Por muy estúpido que sonara, no tiene miedo, lo que siente son nervios. Se siente nervioso al percibir la posición en la que se encuentra, porque Derek continua mirándolo con aquellos ojos rojos que extrañamente siempre le han gustado.

De manera inconsciente levanta una de sus manos acariciando una de las mejillas del licántropo quien recibe con gusto la caricia. Acercándose más, inicitándolo a que continúe con su mimo.

—Derek… —pronuncia el adolescente mientras sus manos siguen acariciando el rostro ajeno —. Sé que puedes escucharme, debes recuperar el control.

El hombre lobo cierra los ojos sintiendo las caricias del menor aun sobre su rostro. Exhala fuertemente dejando escapar el aire, abre sus ojos mirando al adolescente quien no había dejado de mirarlo, sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad.

—Lo siento — murmura Derek.

—Todo está bien — pronuncia el adolescente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo—. Es el efecto de los rayos de la luna. Pasará en unas horas.

Pero el joven Hale sabe que no es solo la luna. El lobo tiene razón, no solo es el deseo de su parte animal… la parte humana también lo desea. Y no puede… no quiere seguir negándose a ese deseo.

—Sourwolf… —le llama incómodo. La cercanía del mayor le tiene nervioso, desde hace mucho se percató de la atracción que tenía por el alpha pero así como lo reconoció termino por repetirse que nada podía pasar entre ellos. —…Pesas…puedes…necesito…

Comenzó a removerse, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer. El cuerpo del hombre era tan pesado y duro como una pared.

—Aun no terminamos — pronunció el licántropo antes de apoderarse de los labios del menor, quien tardo en corresponder el gesto debido a la sorpresa.

Derek no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios mientras miraba al menor quien no podía articular palabra alguna pero en sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí lo avergonzado que estaba. Habría mucho que explicar, pero no tenía prisa… la noche recién comenzaba, por el momento disfrutaría del contacto de los labios del menor y el poder tocar su piel.

— _Mío_ — repitió el lobo en su interior.

— _No_ — respondió tajante —. _Es mío._

Fin

* * *

Espero que les gustara, disculpen si hay algún error o las personalidades no coinciden, ténganme un poco de paciencia, prometo ir mejorando y plasmar mejor las características de cada uno. Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
